rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Canyn
Canyns are a hybrid race of canine and man. They are a sylvan –and sometimes feral – people. They are guided by the social hierarchy of their packs and the mysticism of astrological totems. Following the War of Man, hundreds of canyns were absorbed into the ranks of the Tarsalian Guard and now serve as scouts. Other Tarsalian canyns eke out an existence in the border regions of the kingdom. Many canyn refugees fled to the Golden Isles, but have had a difficult time assimilating into that realm. Countless canyn packs still inhabit the forests and wooded plains and hills of Thetan. In general, these canyns have adopted a more isolationist outlook because of the War of Man. Personality: Canyns are a fierce and sylvan, yet introspective and reverent people. They exhibit a full range of personality types and are especially loyal to their pack. Canyns are carnivorous, but they avoid eating intelligent life unless survival is at stake. They are extremely respectful to their animal prey and hunt only for food. They also make extensive use of the carcasses of their prey. Canyns usually hunt in packs, preferring large herbivores. When hunting alone, a canyn will target smaller prey. Packs prefer to use speed and surprise when hunting, but they can also engage in long-lasting chases due to their superior constitution. Through cooperation and communication within the pack, canyns can hunt large prey for several hours or even days. Typical canyn diets focus on ungulates such as cattle, antelope, elk, caribou, moose, and deer. Canyns are extremely territorial, which often results in conflict between canyn packs or between canyns and their vulpyn cousins. Description: Canyns appear as a cross between canine and man. They have canine-like heads with stout, blocky muzzles. They are bipedal, though their leg structure and geometry is similar to that of a canine’s, with corresponding joints bending opposite to each other. Canyns are tall and muscular, with narrow chests but powerful backs and legs. They usually stand over six feet tall and weigh between 225 and 275 pounds. They also have a tail, which measures approximately one quarter of their body length. Female canyns are shorter and lighter than males. Canyns have distinct pelages that alternate in Rebirth and Descension. The coloration of their fur varies greatly, and includes white, black, and shades of gray, browns, and reds. Coloration tends to mix in many populations, resulting in blended individuals; however, it is not uncommon for individuals or packs to be entirely one color (usually all black or white). Fur color loosely corresponds with environment. At birth, canyn pups tend to have darker fur and blue eyes that usually change to a yellow-gold or orange color when the pups reach maturity. Though extremely unusual, it is possible for an adult canyn to retain their blue-colored eyes. Relations: Relations between canyns and vulpyns vary by region; however, in general, the two races are seldom amicable due to continued conflict concerning territory. This tendency for conflict over land dates back to the time of the Exodus when the vulpyns fled the Thetan Empire only to discover that many of their ancestral land had been occupied by canyns. However, this tension seldom materializes into immediate conflict between individuals or even small groups of the races. Canyns have mixed historical ties with nahr. Thousands of spans prior to the arrival of the terrian and goblinoid races, canyns and nahr lived side-by-side in the First Forests (the location of the modern day Desert of Regret). However, after the nahr entered into a pact with the Dark Spirit, Zarar, the canyns fled to the interior forests and wooded plains and hills of Thetan. For many centuries the two races had little contact. However, attempts by the nahr to atone for their pact with Zarar and the destruction of the First Forests have resulted in renewed – albeit limited – relations between the two races. Within the last few centuries, a few packs of canyns and a similar number of nahr tribes have made contact in an effort to renew their friendship. Since the War of Man, however, contact between the two races has been limited. Canyn relations with men are based on the background of the individual canyn and man. Most canyns that were assimilated into Tarsalia following the War of Man have come to accept their place, though perhaps begrudgingly. Still, many canyns prefer the lifestyle of a Tarsalian Guard scout over their previous life. In general, canyn packs that inhabit the wooded areas of Thetan have become more suspicious of men because of the War of Man. Canyns tend to view grasswalkers, erthen, and the goblinoid races favorably unless issues of territory arise. Canyns have mixed relations with droch. Although canyns view droch as a savage and bestial people, many canyn myths speak of the droch as the intelligent and honorable race they once were. Because of their preferred environments, droch and canyns seldom come into contact. When contact does occur, it is likely to be resolved through personal interaction rather than predisposition. Alignment: Most canyns are neutral; however, many canyns exhibit ethically and morally diverse alignments. In general, canyns tend slightly more toward chaos than law and toward good rather than evil. Lands: Canyns inhabit wooded lands all across Thetan. They prefer densely wooded forests (both deciduous and coniferous), but they can also be found in wooded plains, hills, mountains, or even on the periphery of wetlands. Religion: Canyns do not believe in organized religion or deities. Rather, they revere nature and the mysticism of their astrological totems. Category:Thetan